Not So Pink
by xooxu
Summary: One not so pink card caught Sasuke attention. It was orange, with blue trim, and a simple swirl. It was so alien to Valentine's Day, and it left him reading it over and over.


**A/N: **I know it's a bit early for Valentine's Day stuff, but I was bored, so I started working on this. Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not even my pizza! o.o

* * *

Sasuke sat on the board walk, staring out over the lake; he could see a few of the fish under the surface swimming in the crystal clear water. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them, sighing. The children playing at the top of the hill were screaming with laughter; none of them had a care in the world right now.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to his right, where some of the land was visible. Naruto was sitting along the bank of the water, watching the ground. Both seven year olds locked gazes when Naruto glimpsed up before both huffed and glared the other way. Sasuke softened his expression soon, and sadly look down.

The brunette stood and turned around, walking off the wooden planks. He felt Naruto's gaze on him, but didn't dare to look again. He turned and walked up the path, away from the hill, the laughing children, and from Naruto.

"Sasuke! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The young boy stopped at the feminine voice. He didn't care who it was, just that it was an annoyance.

Despite this, Sasuke turned around the face the small blonde girl. "What, Ino?"

The girl held a small paper card in front of the boy, "My family's holding a Valentine's Day party, and everyone wants you to come."

Sasuke sighed and, against his better judgment, took the laminated card. Ignoring the hopeful look from Ino, he looked down at the card, "Who else is coming?"

"Sakura's family, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba's family, the Hyuga clan, Lee, Tenten, and Shino!"

Sasuke looked over at blonde boy, still staring over the lake. "Sorry, I've already got plans." He handed the card back.

Ino pouted, "Huh?! Awww ... what are you doing?"

"Family stuff. Sorry."

"HEY INO!" Both children looked up to the top of the hill, where Shikamaru was waving for her.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun." Ino waved as she ran up the hill side. Sasuke sighed, but before he turned around, he glanced at a sad looking Naruto walking away from him.

--- --- ---

_Tell me of your demons;_

_I'll give you your angels._

--- --- ---

Sasuke sighed as his mother brought in a large pile of pink and red and purple cards, hearts and roses covering the fronts, "Arigato, mom."

"Your welcome Sasuke-kun. You should feel lucky, I had to take three trips for all of Itachi-kun's cards. Both of you are so popular!" After giving her son a quick hug, Sasuke's mother walked out of the room. Sighing, he quickly looked over some of the cards, already deciding that none help any meaning other than a obsessive fan girls want.

He kicked the pile, letting the cards scatter across the floor. Sasuke walked around the mess, going to the closet so he could get ready for the Uchiha clan Valentine's Day party, deciding to clean the mess up later.

--- --- ---

_Let me in your heart,_

_And I'll give you hope._

--- --- ---

"Oh, if it isn't Sasuke-kun! My, how you've grown!" The small brunette smiled politely and gave his expecting aunt a hug, "Now how old are you again, little Sasuke?"

Sasuke mentally sighed, but courteously replied, "Seven."

"No, you couldn't be any younger than nine! Your so tall!" the young woman insisted, "Just like your brother! How is Itachi? I heard he had to be on an ANBU mission."

Sasuke sighed and thought, 'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi ... whatever.' "He's fine, strong as ever."

"Good to hear that. Oh! I heard that Sasame was looking for you, you might want to go find her. I have to go now, Sasuke, can't wait to see you next time."

Sasuke sighed as once again, he went to speak the same conversation for the ninth time.

--- --- ---

_Give me your trust;_

_I'll give you my love._

_--- --- ---_

Sasuke was carried up to his room, he had fallen asleep at the party, a sigh that it was time to go, so his mother had said. Itachi had been home when they got back, and volunteered to carry his younger brother to his room.

The thirteen year old rolled his eyes at the pile of cards scattered across the floor, but placed the younger boy on the bed and pulled Sasuke out of his clothes until he was to his underwear, and pulled the covers around the sleeping boy. Kissing him on the forehead, he left the room.

--- --- ---

_Tell me of your demons;_

_I'll tell of my flaws._

_--- --- --- _

Sasuke awoke in his bed, curled over on his side, rather comfortable. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He opened them slowly, annoyed by the blinding light, then looked at the mess of Valentines on his floor. One not so pink one caught his attention.

He hadn't noticed it yesterday, apparently. It was orange, with a blue trim, and a simple swirl on the front. Sasuke got out of bed and walked over to it, amidst the sea of pink, red, and purple hearts. It was so alien to Valentines. He opened it and read it slowly.

--- --- ---

_Leave me to myself;_

_I shall find a way to live._

_--- --- ---_

Over and over he read the poem, lost in the words. But no matter how many time he read it, it was always the last line that caught him, that made his heart flutter, beating fast.

--- --- ---

_But hold me tight in your arms,_

_I shall find a way to love._

_I shill never feel alone._

_

* * *

_

So ... what did you think? Let's see who knows who sent the card? If you get it right, YOU GET A COOKIE! There'll be a sequel, Naruto's point of view. Watch for it: Empty Promise.


End file.
